


Paris on a Postcard

by iloveromance



Category: The Sopranos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: While on a trip to Paris with Rosalie, Carmella finds herself thinking not only of the wonderful sights and pleasures of the city, but of Tony. (Episode: "Cold Stones") written in memory of the wonderful and very missed James Gandolfini who brilliantly portrayed Tony Soprano and tragically left us in June of 2013.
Kudos: 2





	Paris on a Postcard

Carmela Soprano wasn't sure how long she'd stood at her hotel room window, looking out at the glow of the Eifel Tower in the distance, but she didn't care. She could stare out of this window forever. However, it did little to quell her thoughts of Tony.

This trip was supposed to be a way to clear her mind, to forget about her crazy, mixed-up life; AJ and his pathetic attitude toward working, and Meadow, running off to California with Finn. She was at her wit's end and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. So when Tony agreed to let her escape to Paris, it was truly a blessing. But now she couldn't get him off her mind. She missed him terribly and she wished- oh, how she wished- that he were with her right now, in the most romantic city on earth.

No longer interested in the view, she smiled and went to the dark cherry wood table that sat in the middle of the room. She picked up a pen emblazoned with the hotel logo and sorted through the paper bag of postcards that she'd purchased from a sidewalk vendor. It only took a few seconds to select the perfect one; a stunning photograph of the Paris skyline which was vastly different from that of any in New Jersey. And after only a few seconds to gather her thoughts, she began to write.

Dear Tony,

Even as I scribble the words onto this seemingly insignificant postcard, I still can't believe I'm here-in Paris! Paris, France… the city of love, the place I've always dreamed of going. And thanks to you, my dream has come true. I can't thank you enough for letting me come here with Ro, even though I'd much rather be here with you.

Yes, Tony you read that right. I wish you were here.

I know you said that you'd be too busy to come and that the Persian people (Or Frogs as you call them) don't like Americans, but frankly I just don't see it. Everyone here has been incredibly nice and even though I don't speak much French, they always seem to know what I'm saying.

Ro and I have been having an amazing time exploring the city, but I can't help but wish you were here with me, walking hand in hand along the Seine River, stopping to share a kiss or two. And then at night, making love in our hotel room ad getting up the next morning for a leisurely breakfast and another day of exploring. Imagine, Tony… walking through a city where people have lived for thousands of years. Ro and I have seen the most amazing things; artifacts, architecture and eaten the most incredible foods.

Tony, since I've arrived here, I've been thinking about you non-stop. I know it's crazy, but I can't help it. I guess that's what happens if you're in the eternal city of love, right? Isn't that what they call Paris? Well, if they don't they should.

When Ro and I get back I'll tell you all about it and maybe when AJ finally gets on his own, and Meadow too… you and I can come back here alone. Wouldn't that be romantic? I can hardly wait. But until then….

Je' taime,

Carmela

With a sigh and a smile she addressed the post card and added a stamp. And then, already dressed in her silk nightgown, the one that Tony loved so much, she climbed into the insanely plush and luxurious bed and turned out the light.

The moonlight streamed into the room, casting a silver rod across the satin comforter and it didn't take long to fall into slumber, dreaming of her next trip to Paris and the man she loved so much.

THE END


End file.
